1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high solids coating materials formed from air-drying resins blended with vinyl oxazoline esters as reactive diluents.
2. Prior Art
Purcell U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,397 discloses oxazoline-fatty acid drying-oil esters carrying terminal vinyl unsaturation useful as reactive diluents in this invention.
Vasta U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,674 discloses copolymers containing vinyl oxazoline esters used as binders in aqueous coating compositions.
Antonelli et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,243 (Antonelli) discloses acrylic-fatty acid resins preferred as binders in this invention.
Strazik et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,280,938; 4,281,091; 4,293,461; and 4,307,001 (Strazik) show melamine condensates and unsaturated oil-modified resins useful in aspects of this invention.
Strolle U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,075 discloses oxazoline-fatty acid drying-oil esters carrying non-terminal vinyl unsaturation useful in the invention.
The above-mentioned art is specifically incorporated by reference herein.